Fight for the Worldwide Girl
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: The boys decide to pick four Worldwide Girls, but then their manager says they must only have one. The four girls must compete in various competitions to gain the title and have the honor to sit on the stage with the four boys of Big Time Rush. Who will win, and what happens when the boys girlfriends get jealous?


Hi guys. So here's a new story. I really wanted to start posting Love and Murder, but with FF enforcing rules... I dont want it to get a lot of reviews then get delete. I dont know yet... Maybe I'll post it soon... Anyways here's a story I'm writing off my Facebook Big Time Rush page. :) You guys know how much I lovvve (sarcasim) OC's (then again their not relly OC's, they are people but I know nothing about them...), but I tried. Review and please let me know if theres a way i can get better at writing this!

**CHAPTER 1: A True Henderwhore**

"Megan!" Kendall called as he spotted his girlfriend walking toward his dressing room.

"Oh there you are, Kendall! I was looking all over for you!" Megan replied as she turned around. Kendall quickly caught up to her and the two of them walked into his dressing room. The room was small, but the two of them could fit comfortably even with a large desk and chair, a vanity mirror, and a small end stand, and a rack of clothes crammed into the room.

"Are you ready for the concert?" he asked as he grabbed a ripe, red apple and bit into it.

"Yeah, of course I am!" she exclaimed fingering the backstage pass around neck. She obviously had something on her mind. To Kendall, she was easier to read than a book.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took another bite out of his apple.

"Nothing." She lied, trying to muster up a convincing smile. She failed.

"Megan, I know something's wrong. Just tell me." He pleaded setting his apple down onto the end stand. She slowly looked up at him, and their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked away again.

"Are you going to pick me as your Worldwide Girl?" she asked, her words coming out slow and low. She heard Kendall sigh before she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She looked up at him with hope filling her eyes.

"Babe, you know I have to pick a girl I've never met before." He whispered back.

"Of course." She muttered pushing him away from her.

"Megan-" He started but she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Kendall." She walked towards the door of the dressing room. He reached out to grab her wrist, but she was too far away.

"Megan, wait!" he called, but his only answer was the door slamming closed.

* * *

"I'm hungry. Want to get some food?" James asked.

"Sure." Anny smiled as she and James slowly made their way across the building to the room that held various foods for lunch. A blush spread across Anny's cheeks as James reached over and grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers and smiled at her reddening cheeks. Even though they had been dating for almost a month now, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was dating THE James Maslow.

"So I was thinking-" she started, but she was rudely interrupted. She hardly caught herself just in time from falling flat on the floor. She looked up and saw who had squeezed themselves between her and her boyfriend.

"Hi guys!" Raymi smiled acting as if she hadn't done a thing.

"Hey Raymi!" James greeted back as he seemed to not notice that his girlfriend had been violently pushed away from him.

"What are you guys doing? Let's go to the game room!" she said pulling James that way before he even had the opportunity to answer her.

"James?" Anny called as he and Raymi made their way in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Girls! Girls. Calm down. You will all have a chance to hop aboard the Logan Train." Logan said with a smirk as the group of girls around him seemed to only grow larger and louder. They all wanted a moment, even just a second, with the ladies' man. They all knew the one thing Logan would do with them if they were able to talk to him. Flirt.

"Oh my God! I like totally like love you!" some random girl giggled as she grabbed onto his arm. She squeezed the muscle and giggled some more as he showed off his 'guns'.

"What a coincidence, because I love you." He whispered the last three words slowly into her ear, making sure his words were seductive. She swooned before giving him a lip stick staining kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry ladies. I have to go." He apologized as he made his way past the swarming girls and back into the backstage area of the stadium. He blew a couple of kisses to the girls and made a heart with his hands before he shut the door.

"EHEM!" he heard someone clear their throat behind him loudly. He turned around to find Carlos and his girlfriend, Morgan, staring at him.

"What?" He asked grabbing a piece of pineapple from a nearby tray and popping it into his mouth.

"Do you really have to flirt with all those girls?" Morgan asked, a disgusted look on her face as she examained the lipstic mark on his cheek.

"I wasn't flirting with them, I was meeting them." Logan replied smugly as he shoved some grapes into his mouth. Morgan shook her head.

"Logan, what you're doing isn't fair to Vicky and you know that." Carlos told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, it's not like she's my girlfriend!" Logan scuffed.

"You keep saying that but we saw you guys kissing last week in your dressing room." The Latino replied. Logan's face paled slightly before he composed himself.

"That wasn't her. That was just some girl that came to the concert and I brought her back to my dressing room." He said looking Carlos dead in the eyes.

"You liar!" the accusing phrase rang out through the quiet room. The three of them turned their heads to see Vicky standing in a doorway furiously wiping at her eyes. "You lying… man whore! I thought 'Henderwhore' was just joke, but now I see it perfectly describes you! God! You said you loved me!" she yelled.

"Vicky-" Logan started as he took as step forward, but she just cut him off.

"Shut up, Logan! Just shut up! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, so just don't talk to me!" she yelled before turning around and running down the hall. Without hesitation Morgan took off after her.

"I hope that's what you wanted." Carlos spat out as he followed the other two girls. Logan sighed as he slowly slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He wiped at his cheek hoping that the Vicky hadn't noticed the stain.


End file.
